Valentine's Dance: I Confess to You
by nekotenshihime
Summary: Here is the sequel to my story request from Lunar Silver. Hope you all enjoy! Plz R&R it helps so much!


**_Hello everyone this is nekotenshi-hime again. I have a sequel to the Teen Titans story "I Confess to You" as a request from Lunar Silver. I really hope you enjoy this new story and I wanted to let anyone who is still interested in The Truth- Sorry for not updating! I've hit writer's block and college hw had me wanting to pull my hair out. As a reminder- I am close to updating more, so please don't give up on me yet. Thanks so much nekotenshi-hime :) _**

Valentine's Dance: I Confess to You

Starfire walked into the living room on a clear summer's day. Once again her friends Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what to cook for breakfast. Raven had yet to come out of her room and Robin was sitting on the computer. Starfire smiled it was probably her imagination, but the sun really seemed to highlight Robin's dark hair and make it shimmer. Today was going to be a glorious day!

The city was safe from evildoers and nothing from outer space threatened her home. This evening her and her friends was going to chaperone a Valentine's Day dance for the local highschoolers. The local high schools were also sponsoring the dance for a few reasons: One, it was a fundraiser for Art, Music, and other activities not related to sports or academics; Two, if enough money was donated they could begin projects for a community center; and Three, it was a great opportunity to have fun and hang out. Starfire felt proud to be able to supervise this event and perhaps if her friends; Beast Boy and Raven were lucky, then the start of their relationships would be filled with joy.

Starfire was brought out of her musings as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy began arguing over something. The last thing she wanted was to start the day off with fighting. Cyborg and Robin were tossing a camera out of Beast Boy's reach and he was jumping in the air to catch it.

"Oh this is real funny guys! Now give me back that camera!" Beast Boy said after Robin threw the camera high over his head. Cyborg caught and ducked behind the couch. Beast Boy growled and changed into a rabbit. When Cyborg stood up to throw it to Starfire, Beast Boy leaped into the air, catching the camera in his stomach and then ran behind the counter as a dog.

Starfire couldn't figure out why the picture taking and video recording device was so important so she decided to ask.

"Friends why is the camera so important that you must keep it away from each other, by tossing it across the room?" Cyborg walked around the couch and Robin got out of the chair in front of the computer. Beast Boy held the camera behind his back determined to hold on to it.

"We're sorry Star. It's just after everything that happened yesterday Robin and I decided to capture the touching moment of Raven telling Beast Boy how she feels! We wanted to have something to remember this occasion by. You understand don't you?"

Robin snorted for a moment and frowned at Cyborg. Cyborg gave him a look that said 'what? What did I do?' Robin sighed, "If I recall correctly what we talked about Cyborg… You and I were going to give Beast Boy the camera so he could turn this into a scrap book or something. As a way to celebrate the moment if you know what I mean?"

Cyborg just laughed at Robin's poor attempt to cover up the fact he wanted that camera to take pictures of Starfire in her gown. Speaking of gown the Valentine's dance started at 6 and as chaperones they were supposed to be there early. He glanced at a clock and gasped, "Oh snap! Dudes it's 4:25 we got less than an hour to get ready! Hop to it! Let's get a move on!"

Robin dragged Cyborg out of the living room. Despite his protest about being late the last thing either of them wanted to do was put on 'monkey suits'. They would much rather go to the dance as they were. In Robin's mind they were supposed to be watching out for trouble and that did not include twirling around each other in a vain attempt to move their bodies to the rhythm of current pop music. Beast Boy gave Robin a dry glance. He tried to keep his own pace out of the living room but it was clear to everyone else that he wanted to run.

It was a bit of surprise when Starfire and Cyborg were the first ones to come out fully dressed. Starfire was in the gown she had picked up last night.

"Oh Star. You know your sister would be so jealous to see you now."

Starfire blushed, "I do not think so. My sister Blackfire was always the most attractive out of the two of us. I could not hope to compare to her beauty."

"Starfire you have to stop comparing yourself to her. So what if she's a dark beauty and you have more a sunny side? Most people would rather be around you anyway. You want to know why?" After Starfire nods, Cyborg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your personality makes other people want to know you. You are strong, beautiful, and you have a heart of gold-Star. Anyone should count themselves lucky to be your friend. I know we do."

Starfire overcome with his comment gripped him in a tight hug. Cyborg stepped back after a minute glad to be able to breathe. His suit consisted of a navy blue jacket and a white shirt underneath. His pants were freshly ironed and matched his jacket. A small silver flower hung in a side pocket on his right side and his shoes shimmered in the light, they were also silver. Starfire was about to comment on his formal wear when Robin stepped in the room, followed by Beast Boy.

Robin's suit had a mix of orange and red which fit him quite well. His jacket had orange in the inside, but the outside was red. His shirt was black with three buttons down the middle and faint stripes of red stretched vertically down the fabric. His pants were also crisp and ironed, with red stripes underneath an orange fabric.

Beast Boy's outfit was actually light green for the shirt and pants. His jacket however looked black but it was a darker green. It kind of brought out his skin tone and made his eyes seem to blend in with his clothes. Starfire could not contain her light squeal of joy to see her friends in their formal wear and looking quite handsome too. Of course she couldn't help noticing Robin's choice of colors or the way they highlighted his well-kept physical frame, like his shoulders, his chest, and his back.

"I guess we're ready for a party, but aren't we missing someone?" Robin asked after staring at the door to their bedrooms.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know but we have a good 20 minutes before its time to head out. Star do you want to check on her? We boys haven't seen your gowns since you came home with them last night, maybe she needs help putting it on?"

"That's a good idea Cyborg. Maybe you should go see if…." Robin trailed off with his sentence. Beast Boy did not need to look up to see that Raven was in the room. The hushed silence and whispered gasps were enough. He almost felt like purposefully not looking at her in her dress, just so he could get the full effect when they finally got to the dance hall. But his patience was wearing thin. He was about to look up when she asked, "Uh, how do I look?"

Beast Boy's eyes made a slow journey from the foot of her gown to the top. Her silver high heeled shoes, to the slim cut of the violet cloth around her ankles; covering her legs and up her waist. He pulled on his lower lip to see the gown hug Raven's slender waist and resting right over her heart was the light blue rose with black petals. He knew if he had not stared at Raven for at least a minute; he would have missed the thin lines of blue curving around the front of the gown.

Robin also stared at Starfire's dress, which hugged her curves very well, and he licked his lips to see about a thigh length slip on the right side. Even Cyborg was speechless. Raven blushed under Beast Boy's longing stare. There were so many emotions swirling under that look, she was not sure which one she wanted to focus on. In her mind however, Happy and Love were doing their own dance of joy, Smart was whispering for Raven to say something, and Rage watched from the shadows jealousy gleaming in her red gaze.

"You look…" Raven and Beast Boy started to say, but stopped when they realized they were speaking at the same time. Robin tried to say something as well but he had to cough to hide his excitement and instead held out his hand for Starfire. She giggled after taking his hand and leaning her head towards his shoulder. Robin's face became beet red. Starfire also could not help but blush.

Cyborg saved the day by saying, "Well if we don't go now we'll be late. It's just a dance. So let's forget about guarding, or attacks, or peer pressure, let's just go out and have fun. You all do remember how to have fun right?" Robin punched Cyborg on his shoulder. Beast Boy stood by the door like a butler waiting for the girls to go first. Beast purred with content, as far as his pack was concerned, he didn't have to worry about any other males trying to steal Raven from him. Beast Boy sighed while Beast thought of chewing any of Raven's suitors into tiny little pieces.

Robin offered to drive to the Valentine's Day dance. It was being held in a ballroom, in City Hall and many of the local schools were attending. Officers from the Jump City police station were sitting or standing outside checking student's bags and whispering into walkie talkies. Students began to cheer when the Titans' car pulled up to the curb. They cheered louder when they saw what they were wearing. Raven did not have her hood to hide her blush. Starfire tried to wave to everyone with a wide smile. Robin even managed to crack a smile. Beast Boy waved to the students, but he kept his attention on Raven.

Inside the ballroom a stage for singers to perform stood near the end of the room. Cyborg wandered over to the turntable where two record players were placed on a wooden table. He whistled as he looked over the music selection.

"Enjoying the music" a voice asked from behind a curtain. Cyborg looked up ready to comment on the tunes when he saw the girl who had spoken. She had mocha skin and gray eyes like storm clouds. Her shoulder length dark hair was curled all around, sections of her hair was curved around the sides of her face. She was in a beige skirt and white blouse with pearl earrings and necklace to match. Cyborg gaped like a fish and pointed to the nearest CD. She giggled as she stepped towards the player. Cyborg glanced down to see black high heels, the straps circled around her ankles, and he saw her beige colored stockings as well.

"I'm sorry for asking this and you have permission to laugh, but do I remind you of someone? I either remind them of someone they knew or that person looks familiar to me. It's the funniest thing to me! My name's Samantha, but my friends call me Sammy or Sam, and some of them call me Warrior Princess. That's because I'm so athletic and I act like a tom-boy most of the time. Here I am babbling! Sorry about that, so what's your name?"

"Cy… I am Cyborg." Samantha laughed.

"Okay Cyborg. I'd like to give you a tour of the music around here. Want to come with me?" Cyborg nodded too stunned to say much else. Why does this girl look just the warrior leader Sarasim who lived in the past and who he never thought he would see again? Could Sam be a distant relative of hers? Oh well, whatever happened there was no way he was going to let her go now.

Starfire flew around all the colorful streamers of reds, pinks, and whites hanging from the ceiling. Three disco balls hung there as well, sending tiny sparks of glitter around the room. Robin could not stop staring at Starfire in her dress. The lights glittered off her dress and when she would spin around Robin thought pieces of a star were floating everywhere.

Robin stared at Starfire and he did not bother to hide his wide grin. Starfire flew around the streamers giggling while she pointed out all the decorations in the room.

"Has anybody seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Robin shook his head still watching Starfire. She hovered next to a row of tables filled with snack foods, like soda, bar-b-que chips and ranch dip, punch bowls, there was even a cake shaped like a T in the middle with models of the Titans made out of sugar, and of course there was another cake in a heart design with white icing that read "Happy Valentine's Day." The dance was being held in a community center that was about a block from a local boarding school in the city. Students from the boarding school had volunteered to set up tables, bring in food, and even provide the music for the party. Beast Boy had finished pulling out coolers for canned drinks when he noticed that Raven seemed to be missing. He walked up to Robin ready to ask him, but before he could the doors to the hall opened and couples with various colored formal wear streamed into the hall.

Starfire was one of the first to greet the newcomers. Cyborg and Samantha walked out from behind a red curtain carrying boxes of CDs. Beast Boy stood behind one of the tables wringing his hands behind his back. The students congratulated their heroes and thanked them warmly for all the hard work they do in keeping their city safe. Samantha put on her headphones and turned down the lights. A woman with a gold skirt and black blouse walked onto the stage holding a microphone. The whispered murmurs died down as the woman raised her lips to the microphone.

"I would like to be one of the first to welcome the students of Jump City Boarding Academy for all their generous support in volunteering with your first community dance. I know you are all excited to get to the dancing and chatting with friends, or for some of you to get to that delicious food on those tables, but I ask for you to be patient as I make a special announcement. Chuckle, although I am sure many of you already know them, our very own Teen Titans have graciously come to chaperone our first dance here in the Caring Hands Community Center, and I believe it is only fair to give them a big round of applause."

The room burst into loud cheers, shouts, hands' clapping, and a few whistles as the Titans awkwardly took a few bows. They were not expecting this. After the cheering quieted for a moment the woman cleared her throat to begin again.

"Now as I am sure you are aware of the rules and being responsible young adults I won't have to tell you twice. Before anyone asks me, there are no alcoholic drinks being served tonight so you're just going to have to wait until you're of legal age. The Exit signs are all marked in case of an emergency, like a fire or a flood, or perhaps even an attack of vicious fork-tongued people with gills and odd skin tones coming to crash our little party. But I seriously doubt anything like will happen tonight. As the manager of Caring Hands, and as some of you may not know the little sister to your principal Mr. Jenkins, I, Miss Ophelia wish you all to have fun, good memories, and remember no rough housing. Well I believe that is everything, so I will turn over the entertainment to your classmate Samantha and her capable assistant Cyborg. Have a great night everyone!"

Cheers and shouts rose with applause as Ms. Ophelia walked off stage. The lights were still turned down and some of the students whispered about the power going out. Black bolts of energy leaped from the lights overhanging the ceiling. It sparkled from one end of the room to the other, before soft music was heard. The pulsing beat of the undertone seemed to be following the bolts as the music turned up and starting going faster. It reached a crescendo with all the lights going out, some of the students yelped. One by one the lights came on until the bolts swirled around a large disco ball hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Heart-shaped balloons and colorful streamers fell from above as the music rippled into a rhythmic beat that made everyone want to move.

With all the lights on and students moving to the middle of the floor ready to dance, a figure stepped out from behind the curtain next to the DJ. Beast Boy sighed in relief to see- Raven glowing in her gown with lights shining overhead; not to mention that music really made him want to dance. Robin chattered a little with other people but he kept his eyes on Starfire. Many girls were admiring her beautiful dress and Starfire blushed from the attention. One of the girls, did make Beast Boy want to shift into a mouse and hide under the bleachers.

A girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes wearing a strapless royal purple blouse complete with a mid-length skirt of the same color, and even sunset orange earrings and necklace could not make him forget this person. She smiled at Starfire who gasped when she got a good look at her.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you…again, Terra" Starfire stuttered for a moment. Terra gave her a confused look and turned to another girl with short dark hair who was wearing an earth-toned dress with yellow earrings and a matching hair clip. The other girl turned her head to glare at Beast Boy before she turned to smile at Starfire. She giggled when Robin walked over to say hello.

"Terra do you know the famous Teen Titans? Why didn't you tell us you knew celebrities? You could be the most popular girl in the Academy right now!"

"Listen I don't know what my friend here is talking about, how could I know any of you when this is my first time seeing you all? Well that's not entirely true; I did see the boy with the green skin standing behind the chip table a couple of times. I don't mean to be rude because I certainly don't want to ruin your special night, but can you please tell him I'm not the Terra he's looking for? I wouldn't want to get his hopes up anymore. I hope to chat with you again later, come on Jennifer I feel like dancing right now."

Terra walked towards the circles of dancers with her friend Jennifer, grinning at Robin and waving her hand. Starfire felt a sudden urge to hold Robin's hand the rest of the night. Jennifer was not the only girl giggling in Robin's, Cyborg's or even Beast Boy's direction. But Cyborg was kind of distracted with the music and more likely his partner DJ Sam, to notice the girls' stares. Beast Boy stared after Terra for a long time. He did not even notice when couples asked which snacks he recommended, or if they would serve root beer floats and banana splits for desert.

"Sammy you're doing a great job with the tunes."

"Well thanks Cyborg. You know I do the best I can with what I have. My parents were really into music as I was growing up. I told myself if I don't go into the Olympics for Track, or become a P.E. teacher, I was going to be a songwriter. Not sure which one I'll go for, but you have to keep an open mind am I right? So, when is your green friend going to ask Miss Shy over there to a dance?"

Sure enough Beast Boy was staring in Raven's direction; trying his best not to be obvious about it. Other students including a few brave boys asked Starfire if she would dance. Starfire blushed she didn't want to hurt the boys feelings.

One boy in a brown tux made his way to the DJs. A cup of strawberry-kiwi punch shook in his hand. Raven allowed herself to have a tiny smile. She enjoyed seeing her friends twirling around on the dance floor and not being overly concerned about party-crashers. Raven even giggled as downtrodden suitors turned away from Starfire- hurrying away in rapid steps to avoid Robin's displeasure from their failing attempts to dance with the beautiful girl.

The boy with the punch took a deep breath. He spun around couples lost in the music and he ducked in between clusters of friends chit-chatting in loud voices over the sound of the music. He cleared his throat and Raven looked at him. The boy had curly black hair that fell around his shoulders and his eyes were a bright sky blue. In many ways he was cute if nothing else- but Raven found that she couldn't really focus on the single boys inviting girls to dance with them. She was looking for someone in particular.

Of course her desire to go unnoticed for the majority of the evening was going to be ignored. Love and Happy would not be quiet about asking Beast Boy to dance with them. The worst part was Smart, Brave, and even, Lazy agreed with them! Lazy never wanted to do anything!

"Girls would you please be quiet! If my lips keep moving like this people will think I'm weird… and then one of you will 'accidentally' knock over one of the stereos or throw all the food into the air and drench all these partiers in assorted cakes, sparkling beverages, and junk food. Love and Happy I am not asking…Oh. Ah, don't mind me…I'm just um talking to myself."

"Oh, no please continue! I mean it is cool and all. I talk to myself all the time. You'd probably laugh with the arguments I can get into. You'd think they'd be short considering there is only one person talking- but that is not totally true. I happened to see you standing over here, you looked a little lonely Raven can I offer you this cold beverage of strawberry-kiwi punch?"

Raven did not want to offend the boy so she nodded. He smiled and sat on the edge of the stage. Cyborg and Sammy finally gave the music permission to move their bodies, so they were dancing and dipping each other around the stage. The boy patted the seat next to him and Raven had to shake her head to remember that he was there. She sat a few inches from him and accepted the cup.

"I have to say this before I lose my nerve. Raven I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are smart and brave, you stand up for what you believe in, and best of all you are not afraid to tell someone how you feel. I know this is sudden, but I've had a crush on you since the first moment I saw you. Can you…would you…like to dance….with me…?"

"You see…I can't…I don't…know how…to dance." He grinned at her in a friendly way. He placed his cup on the stage offering his hand to her. Raven took a big gulp of the drink. When her hand touched his she felt a shock- it sent icy tendrils behind her eyes and scorching heat down her throat. She squeezed her eyes to shut out the feeling and to her shock saw Rage glowering at the boy. Her crimson eyes were bright with a formidable anger and almost possessive gaze. Raven was afraid for the boy- she didn't want the dance to be ruined because of her overactive personalities.

Raven was saved from an unlikely source. A girl with blonde hair was pulling him closer it was a familiar sight. The girl's blue eyes sparked with cheer and happiness.

"I am so sorry but my friend here has been dying to dance with this little lady all night. Do you mind if we trade partners? I do apologize for the late interruption."

"Terra what are you doing," Beast Boy asked. He had seen the boy talking to her. He wanted to give Raven a chance to enjoy herself without him hovering over her. He kept telling himself that if Raven danced with someone else he wouldn't care. Yet as Terra yanked him closer and Beast Boy heard what he was saying about the crush- he felt angry. Beast Boy wanted to tear the boy's hand off for touching his Raven.

"Now we will go over here to chat. Beast Boy you should keep an eye in your date. And Raven, don't be afraid to say no, to possible suitors. They have to understand you are…um, unavailable. So go have fun you two! Again I am sorry…" Terra's voice faded away into the background of a pulsing techno beat that made the floor shake.

Beast Boy felt his anger melt as Raven reached for his hand. Raven felt Rage almost purr in satisfaction when he led her towards a hidden door on the far right of the stage. Raven laughed at little after she turned to look back at the dance floor. Beast Boy joined her, Robin and Starfire were moving all over the place, in the air- because Starfire was floating above all the dancers.

A stairwell curved upwards heading to the roof. Beast Boy jogged up the stairs, anxious for a moment that he would not be able to speak his feelings without someone interrupting them. Raven had mentally resumed her inner-rant to her other emotions, especially Love- who seemed to be in a heated debate on the best way to express her feelings with none other than Rage. Happy, Brave, and even quiet Timid appeared to be acting as referees.

"You should be bold and come out and say it!" Rage complained.

"But we know how shy Raven is. We have to build up to it and not blurt it out! Come on Rage be sensible," Love countered.

Brave snorted and patted Rage on the back. Happy stood closer to Love hugging her from behind and squealing at the beautiful moon and the cluster of stars that seemed to be dancing around the glowing sphere. This stopped the mental argument as they all sighed.

"It's beautiful" they said. "You know what, who cares who says it first or how they say it…We have a heartfelt obligation to not let Raven leave here without telling Beast Boy how she feels."

"Are we in agreement?" Rage and Smart asked.

"Yes ma'am!" the others cheered. Raven groaned in humiliation. Why were her emotions so, so, irrational?

"This moon looks beautiful shining its light on you Raven. It's too perfect." Raven was about to respond when a beam of moonlight stretched across the roof. The roof shook somewhat from the music below but Raven could not focus on the pulsing beat beneath her feet. A hundred or more tiny dots of light circled the large glowing ball in the sky.

_Why does he look so good? I mean sure this is the first time I've seen him in a tux and it brings out his…Beast Boy of all people…is handsome…? For that matter why did I follow him up to the roof in the first place? Hold on did I just think Beast Boy was…handsome!_

"Raven I have to admit seeing you in that dress and under the moonlight, sigh, it makes me so," he trailed off with a smile. Raven stared at the moon the multitude of stars behind her friend. He had not turned around yet. Raven walked up with quiet footsteps. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. His grin stretched across his face as he spun to face her, grabbing her hands so she couldn't run away.

"Um, Beast Boy what are you doing?"

"Well for one thing, I wanted to get some alone time with you. I can't very well do that with all those suitors sneaking up to you, and the loud tunes, and all that chatter." Raven could not hide her blush under a cloak either because she wasn't wearing one right now. Beast Boy leaned forward and for a moment Raven panicked.

_Oh dear! Forget all the mushy romance films Starfire made me watch. This is real. Is he going to, please tell me he is not going to do…that! More importantly why is he acting like this? He is not usually this romantic. I mean if I didn't know better I could say he was trying to take me on a date! _

"Wondering why I haven't acted like I usually do, raven?"

Raven was shocked like he was reading her mind, this entire night she had been trying to figure that out.

"Well there's more to me, then you know, just jokes and smiles". Raven wondered what else could there be. Maybe she had taken for granted that Beast Boy was the comedian in her group of friends- even if he wasn't that good at it. Now, now he had such a serious expression on his face; it felt like he was on the verge of telling her the secrets of the universe.

"The reason I smile and tell jokes not just trying to make you smile but to hide that I blame myself for my parents' death", Beast Boy gave a little chuckle. Raven's eyes went wide.

"What? What did you say?"

"My parents died and it was my fault." Beast Boy continued with a sad tale. How they used to live in Africa. All the animals they were surrounded with. Everything seemed perfect. Until he got sick with a rare disease and they had no idea how to help their son. He choked on his words as he neared the end and Raven could not have spoken a sarcastic comment even if she wanted to.

Beast Boy looked down at he whispered, "I could have saved them but they told me to save myself. If I turned into a whale or something, but I didn't because I never saw a whale back then and I was a kid doing what my parents told me to do."

Raven hugged him. "It's not your fault and regardless of our past we are here alive together". Beast Boy's hands curled into a fist at his sides. Raven heard his low growls. She had not seen Beast Boy this upset since Terra had betrayed them by leaving with Slade. His hands squeezed her back suddenly. He rubbed his forehead on her neck, low whimpers of pain and regret scratching his throat. Raven rubbed his back as much as her hands would allow it.

_Why didn't you tell anyone before? No wonder you were so upset about the Doom Patrol getting captured. Robin was right. They really were your family. Speaking of family…_

"I am so sorry for making fun of your name, Beast I mean Garfield."

"That's why I asked you up here" he reaches inside his tux pocket.

_Oh no, he is not doing what I think he's doing, we never dated and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Why am I getting excited about this?_

Much to ravens relief/disappointment he pulls out a remote for a stereo a few feet away that Raven didn't notice.

"I asked you up here because I wanted more room for us to dance and only for you to hear what I have to say". _I don't know if I can take much more of this_. "I wanted to tell you that by tomorrow things may go back to the way they were, but I wanted to let you know… I might not have been there for my parents, but I swear I will be there for you." He clicks play on the remote puts it back in his tux "I Swear" by all-4-one begins.

"Raven can I have this dance?" Raven could only find enough brain power to nod her head. Perhaps she could think things through if her other personalities were not oohing and aahing at the turn of events. Raven was equally surprised to discover that he wasn't trying any cool or hip moves; instead he was twirling in an elegant waltz.

"Where did you learn how to waltz?"

"My mother taught me one day. It was actually kind of funny because I wasn't that tall when she started showing me and dad didn't want to be left out. So he lifted me on top of his feet and we danced like that for over an hour. It's one of my best memories. Speaking of memories I need to go."

"What. Where are you going, Garfield?" Raven did not notice that the song had stopped playing after he dipped her. The moon seemed to make his eyes sparkle. Raven smiled in delight.

"Before I go I had to do this." He inched his left hand up to her neck and kissed her. Raven was certain the roof would collapse. Or her powers would shoot off in bursts like fireworks. In reality, her eyes kind of rolled in the back of her head, she did not exhale, and she was shocked by what Passion, Love, and Happy wanted her to do in that moment.

"I love you Raven."

"I…I…Garfield love too. I mean…"

Garfield laughed it was so cute to watch poor Raven stutter like this.

"Try it again."

"I…I…I…love you. I love you. I love you."

Beast Boy chuckled one last time before holding her close and then stepping away. He snapped his fingers as if he had just remembered something.

"I am sorry Raven but you see, our good friends may not let this special moment stay private and I need to make sure they do. I'll be right back; I have to see if Robin and CY kept their word about not taping us".

Raven then remembered how she overheard an argument with BB, Robin and Cyborg saying how they wanted to help bb but also wanting to tape the whole thing. "No you guys are not gonna tape us I don't want to mess this up for her" he had said in the car ride to the Valentine's Dance.

Raven snapped out of the flash back, and when she thought she could not be more shocked, Beast Boy opened the door to go inside to find Robin and Cy. He looked back at Raven, "You know Raven with the moon behind you and with all these stars out here tonight you look like an angelic winged goddess". Robin and Cyborg had the decency to look sheepish as Beast Boy glared at his friends for interrupting his special time alone with Raven.

Starfire watched from the air a smile on her face. As Beast Boy almost dragged his friends away with a sweet smile on his face; Starfire floated to her friend. Raven jumped as the shadow passed over her.

"Fear not my friend it is I Starfire."

"Starfire don't do that! You scared me, and why do you have a camera?" Sure enough a small silver camera was in her hands. Starfire answered her with a hug.

"Oh Raven I am filled with joy for you and Beast Boy! I am sure you will have much happiness together. But did you happen to notice the small black box in his hands as he left?"

Raven smiled at the thought of that little box. He probably had forgotten to give it to her considering he was on a mission to protect her honor and keep her from being thoroughly humiliated. Raven turned to Starfire and for once returned her hug. Beast Boy came back up to tell Raven that Star has the camera, but seeing that he was too late Beast Boy apologizes.

A few minutes later the dance was over. Cyborg and Samantha were given small plaques for being great DJs. Terra and her date was crowned the Valentine's Day king and queen. The drive home was quiet yet comfortable. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy gave quick kisses to their possible girlfriends at the end of the dance.

Raven told Starfire secretly what she thought Beast Boy was going to do when he reached in his tux pocket, after they were in the safety of Star's room. Starfire hugs her gently again, "Don't worry Raven someday it will happen". "I may not know what is in that box but someday I will. I know one thing as long as he loves me I can face anything." Starfire giggled with delight and even Raven could not help a playful smile on her face.

Raven goes to her room. As she was getting ready for bed- she could not help looking at her left handed ring finger. She whispered, "someday" and fell asleep thinking about tonight and hoping that someday would come soon.


End file.
